Garage Rock Revival
by jammiehermeling
Summary: Sem banda, sem dinheiro, numa terra cheia de gente anormal, ex-namorado sacana. A vida é uma merda mesmo! Ainda mais quando você conhece Sasuke Uchiha.


Eu não gosto de usar camisas de banda. Porque aí todo mundo fica sabendo que eu gosto da banda, e nesse mundinho de hoje, não podemos sair dando informações a qualquer estranho por ai, não. Enfim, me sinto violada usando camisas com nomes de bandas estampados, é isso. E tal fato me causa um trabalhinho infeliz na hora de comprar minhas roupas. Talvez seja por isso que eu ainda tenho camisetas dos meus treze anos, hihi. Não é como se eu tivesse mudado muito na parte da frente de lá pra cá! Grmphf. Que inveja da Hinata. Quê? Ahn. Digo, pelo menos minhas pernas são legais. É, hm. Onde estava mesmo? Ah, sim, minha pele. Hm? É. Sou branca, branquela, sem cor, nem um pouquinho. Ino até inventou um apelido carinhoso por isso. Pergunte a ela depois. Isso também é um problema, visto que fui obrigada a me mudar pra Los Angeles. É. Talvez "obrigada" seja muito forte. Mas não foi uma das mudanças mais felizes da minha vida, não! Tudo culpa daquele desgraçado infeliz do meu ex. Tão lindo, ele. Tão fofo, com aquele cabelo. Gato mesmo, com aquela barriguinha. O quê? Não! Mentira! Desgraçado, isso sim! Mas isso é uma desgraça pra outros capítulos. Isso mesmo.

Enfim, lá na minha cidadezinha na Inglaterra, de vinte e cinco mil habitantes, eu era bem famosinha, até. Meu cabelo. É, meu cabelo é rosa, já disse? Pois é. Todo mundo me olhava lá. Não podia sair na rua, ir no mercado, na minha vozinha ou na casa da minha amiga anormal, que lá estavam aqueles olhinhos sobre mim, olhando pra cor do meu cabelo! Hm. Eu gostava de pensar que eles olhavam pra mim porque eu era bonitona, e não porque era esquisita. O que?

Bem, tempos depois, eu fiquei famosinha também por outros motivos, hm. Vamos falar só de um deles por enquanto! Sim, certo. Um belo dia, na verdade, um péssimo dia, porque foi aí que eu comecei a perder minha meu pouco de noção, eu e mais um bando de retardados (que me obrigaram a ser amigas deles!) resolvemos montar uma bandazinha. É, uma banda, pra tocar por aí, nas cidade pequinininhas, vizinhas e caipirinhas. Caipirinhas. Hm. Ér;;;; Então! Legal, né? Banda de rock e tal, muito glamour, ação, glória, atitude, diversão, tudo de bom mesmo! Sonho de qualquer pessoa! Perfeito! Um caralho! Tenho dores nas costas e dores de cabeça profundas até hoje. Foi a pior porcaria em que já me meteram! Eu nunca entro em confusões, são as pessoas que me empurram pra elas! Juro. Enfim, foi até por causa disso que eu fui expulsa da minha terrinha. Chateação. Não curti. Mas eu não vou contar isso agora não!

Sim, voltando à minha pele. Los Angeles é confuso pra minha cabecinha. Ora, eu era interiorana, vinte e cinco mil habitantes! Essas pessoas todas me confundem, às vezes. Sempre tem gente demais nas calçadas, eles não têm mais o que fazer não? E o pior é que elas, as pessoas, são todas tão bronzeadas, tão fortes e altas! Eu sou baixinha, gravetinho e branquela. É, branquela. Me destaco na multidão, sabe como é. Agora não sou mais só um pontinho rosa na multidão, sou um pontinho rosa e branco na multidão, uma grande diferença. Grmphf. Mas de verdade, acho que se eu avistar alguém tão branquinho, fraquinho e baixinho como eu na rua, já começo até a pensar no nome dos nossos netinhos. Hm. Grmphf grmphf.

Mas sim! Voltando pra onde eu parei... Minha casa. Minha casa é pequena, pequenininha, apertadinha. Dá até pra ouvir os roncos da Ino à noite! Que amor! Ino é minha amiga bonitona que mora do lado direito do meu apartamento imprensadinho. Aconteceu de o quarto dela ser coladinho com o meu, veja só! Dá pra ouvir tudo que ela faz lá, tudinho. Tudinho mesmo! T-u-d-o. Grmphf. Af! Por isso tive que fazer a maior mudança no meu quarto, pra levar minha caminha o mais longe possível da parede dela! Digo, da minha parede, que fica dividida com a dela. Que seja! Agora eu só ouço a Hinata cantando! Que amor! Hinata canta bem. Minha vizinha do lado esquerdo. Minha amiga anormal. Também foi enxotada da Inglaterra comigo, ela. Mas não! Já disse que não quero falar disso, mas que coisa! Enfim. Hinata tem uma voz legal. Legalzinha. Bacana mesmo. Só que ela gosta de cantar quando os outros dormem. Que amor! Bota todo mundo pra ninar. Tão linda, encheu minha cabeça de músicas do No Doubt. Anjinho mesmo. Às vezes eu entro em competição com ela. Ligo minhas músicas, bem alto mesmo! Mas acho que ela não sabe. Hehehehe. Shhh!

Ino queria que nós morássemos juntas. Eu e Hinata conhecemos Ino num dia, e no mesmo dia já éramos amiguinhas! Ino é um amor! Na verdade, ela nos forçou a ser amigas dela. É. Ino é perigosa. Durona. E se não fosse por Hinata, eu, pobre gravetinho, tinha sido obrigada a morar mesmo com ela. Mas Hinata é inteligente. Esperta, ela. Durona também. Ino tem manias estranhas com suas amigas. Por isso é perigoso morar com ela. Mas isso também é desgraça para outros capítulos!

Acordei cedinho e saí de fininho pra faculdade. É. Tinha aprendido do pior jeito a sair de fininho de manhã. Ino sempre, sempre aparecia do nada atrás de mim e acabava usando algum feitiço e conseguindo que eu desse dinheiro pra ela pagar o ônibus. Meu sagrado dinheirinho saía voando do meu bolso. Maldita! Detestava gente que usava poderes comigo! Ér;;;;

Interessante, aquele professor de português. Interessante mesmo. Velhinho fofinho, sempre vinha de terno. Aqueles com o negocinho diferente no cotovelo, sabe? Acho tão chique. Ele não era cheiroso, mas quem se importa! A maioria ali, jovem e bronzeada também não era! Hm. Hã? Sim, é mesmo, o querido do professor. Às vezes ele sentava na cadeira e ficava tirando as coisinhas do nariz. Fofo, ele. Virava a cabeça, disfarçava com o livro, mas eu sou esperta! Minha visão é ótima! Via tudinho! Lindo mesmo, ele. Sabe, admiro gente que não se importa com local pra fazer as coisas. Somos livres, pra quê se limitar com essa coisa de educação? Todo lugar é lugar, como dizia minha amiga, que ficou na Inglaterra. Tão bacana, ela. Anjinho mesmo. Isso me faz lembrar de uma coisa... Sai, sai! Já falei que não quero lembrar dessas desgraças! Nem disse meu nome ainda! Pois é, viu? Nem disse meu nome! Hehehe! Vocês vão chegar ao fim e não vão saber meu nome. Eu sou demais. Esperta, durona de verdade. Sabe como é, é perigoso sair dizendo o nome por aí, não é mesmo? Hm. É, sim. Grmphf.

Pois é, mas então, continuando... Depois da aula do professor fofo que não tinha cerimônias, era hora de ir pra casa. Casinha, apertadinha, cheia de meia suja nos pés do sofá, mas quem se importa! Ãhn... Mas então. Saí de fininho, bem silenciosa, olhando pra todos os lados. É que Ino, aquela lá durona, também estudava aqui, veja só! E ela tem a mania de usar seus poderes nessas horas pra que meu belo dinheirinho saia voando pras mãos do cara do restaurante, pagar o almoço DELA! Desgraçada. Odeio quem usa truques comigo. Euzinha aqui almoçava em casa mesmo. Não que eu fosse uma boa cozinheira. Sabe, acho lindo quem sabe cozinhar e tudo mais, só que eu só sei fazer batatas! Que inveja da Hinata. Hein? Af. Pelo menos eu sei fazer todos os tipos de batatas! Ela não. HAH! Ehehe. Eu amo batatas. Mas isso é amor pra falar depois. Enfim, eu só comia em casa porque, ao contrário da loira durona, eu não tinha poderes e ninguém pagava meu almoço. E meu dinheiro mal dava pra comprar batatas.

Lá estava eu, pensando nas minhas batatas, andando por aqueles corredores lotados, cheios de gentes tão altas, tão fortes, tão bronzeadas. É. Eu era um pontinho descolorido na multidão mesmo.

Acho que algum daqueles pontinhos altos, bronzeados e fortes começou a gritar. E com isso, meu raciocínio de batatas acabou. Veja só, gênios precisam de paz pra trabalhar. Eu era um gênio. Esperta e tal. Mas não estava no plano um louco sair gritando por aí enquanto eu tenho minhas ideais sensacionais!

- EI, EI, EI!

O louco gritava desse jeito. Não sei por que, mas tive a impressão de que ele chegava cada vez mais perto de mim. Será que era comigo? Problema! Eu não ia me virar mesmo! Mwahahahahaha! Sabe, é perigoso olhar pra trás quando alguém grita "ei!". Pode ser que queiram brincar com a sua cara, te deixando com trashface na frente de todo mundo. Pode ser que queiram te bater. O mundo é perigoso. E eu só peso quarenta e nove quilos. Mas o curioso é que quando alguém grita "ei!", você sempre pensa que estão falando com você. Mil californianos passavam por mim a cada segundo, mas eu ainda tinha a sensação que eles estavam falando com o pontinho descolorido no meio da multidão. Que pena. Que pena mesmo. Porque eu não iria me virar nunca. Nunquinha mesmo. E ninguém podia me culpar, porque eles não sabiam meu nome! Hehehe! Sou durona. Misteriosa. Não digo meu nome pra ninguém. Eu sou precavida, oras! Hm? É, sim.

- Ei, ei! Você, de cabelo rosa!

Ops. Droga. Era eu sim. E agora tinha um monte de californiano alto, forte e bronzeado olhando pra mim. Não curti, não. Problema! Isso mesmo, continuei andando. Com certeza havia várias pessoas de cabelo rosa por ai, eu não era a única! Hm? Ér;;;; E eles não sabem meu nome. Ninguém sabe. Nem o professor velhinho de português com o negocinho diferente no cotovelo sabe! Que amor, ele!

- Ei, Sakura!

Hã? Aquele não era meu nome, não mesmo!

Droga. Chateação.

Era impossível saber meu nome! Sou esperta! E era voz de homem. Será que Ino tinha usado seus poderes para se transformar em homem? Ah, vocês não sabem do que ela é capaz! Ela é durona! Chateação.

Continuei andando. Eu poderia ser deficiente auditiva. Hah!

Mas Ino me puxou pelo braço. Hein? Quando ela tinha me alcançado? Tsc! Odeio esses poderes de Ino! Maldita!GRRRRRHWDUFHERUHU! ! Grmphf. Mas dessa vez ela não iria fazer meu dinheirinho voar não! Não mesmo, porque eu sou esperta! Ino é alta, forte e bronzeada, mas eu também sou difícil! É! Já que ela queria que eu me virasse, a infeliz, pois bem! Eu ia dar uma lição pra ela não usar poderes com gente fraca e indefesa! Grmphf. Digo, com gente desprovida de habilidades especiais!

Preparei meu punho. Coloquei toda a minha força naquela mão que estava livre e me virei pra socá-la! Infeliz! Ia ver só! Hah!

Mas minha mãozinha, fraquinha e descoloridazinha bateu num capacete. É, assim, sem mais nem menos. Ouvi um trek. Minha mãozinha tinha se partido em mil pedacinhos. Meu alvo tinha se esquivado, e eu tinha batido em outra pessoa que vinha trás dele, com o bendito capacete na mão!

Mas isso não ia ficar assim! Eu sou durona! Resolvo meus assuntos fora de casa! Preparei meu outro punho, mas não cheguei a levantar. Meu suposto alvo era alto, forte e bronzeado. Mas não só isso! Ele era extremamente alto, forte e bronzeado! Um deus! E tinha olhos azuis. E era loiro. Do meu tipo preferido. Eu gosto de caras loiros e de olhos azuis. Hã? Grmphf. Mas era verdade, oras! Não. Ele não era um deus. Ele era deus! E deus estudava na minha faculdade, veja só! E eu via deus todos os dias, deus estudava no mesmo bloco que eu, só que, né, reles mortal como sou, nunca imaginei que deus viesse falar comigo! Quem poderia adivinhar? Eu não. Grmphf! Baixei meu punho. Não se pode bater em deus! E eu cantava nas missas até os seis anos. Naquela cidadezinha de vinte e cinco mil habitantes na Inglaterra. Pois é. Grmphf. Onde eu estava mesmo? Ah, sim, deus. Bom, já que eu não podia bater em deus, ia bater em que estava do lado dele! Hehehe. Isso mesmo, ia sobrar pro idiota com o capacete! Alguém tinha que pagar pela minha mãozinha. Lariririalariaial. Mas eu também não bati em quem estava no lado de deus. Porque ele era o pai dos meus netos! Isso mesmo! Eu havia encontrado minha alma gêmea. Ele era branquinho, descolorido, tão branquelinho quanto eu! Não era fraquinho nem baixinho, e tinha os olhinhos e cabelinhos pretinhos, mas problema! Eu ainda queria ter netinhos com ele! Ehehehe. Hm.

Simpático, ele. Sorria pra mim, com os olhinhos pretinhos fechados. Um amor mesmo. Anjinho. Queria ter netinhos com ele. Mas hein? Grmphf.

- Você está bem? - disse deus, olhando preocupado para a minha mãozinha, que pulava, pulava. Oh, que lindo! Eu tentei quebrar o nariz dele e ele ainda se preocupava comigo! Um amorzinho mesmo. Deus é perfeito. E eu sou uma menina do interior. Tenho o coração mole. Me derreto inteira com gente delicada. Tão fofo! Quase chorei ali. O que fez deus se preocupar ainda mais.

- Me desculpe - dizia o moreno branquelo e fortão, pai dos meus netinhos - será que ela está bem? - ele virou para o loiro.

- E-estou bem sim! - me apressei em dizer. Não queria ver deus preocupado! Hm.

- Bom, é... - o loirinho pareceu sem saber o que dizer. Mexeu aqueles lábios lindos dele grmphf, digo, os lábios dele para o canto - Você é Sakura Haruno, não é?

Hm? Eles sabiam meu nome todo? Aquilo estava começando a ficar suspeito. NInguém sabia tanto sobre mim! Eu era uma incógnita! Mas devia ser normal, já que ele era deus. Dei de ombros.

- Sou sim.

- Então, é... - o loirinho coçou o cabelo, e remexeu as mãos. Bateu as duas na camiseta branca. Uma camiseta apertadinha branca. Eu amo californianos, já disse? Grmphf. Onde estava mesmo? Oh, sim. Ele aparentemente não sabia o que dizer. Então o branquinho ao lado dele tomou a frente.

- Nós estávamos te procurando - ele disse, com aquela carinha amigável. Tão fofo! - é que nós temos uma banda, e estamos sem vocalista. E você se encaixa bem no estilo que estamos procurando.

Mas hein? Não gostei! Não curti, não! Só porque eu tinha com o cabelo diferente significava que eu gostava de algum rock? Que eu tinha um estoque enorme de cds na minha casinha apertadinha? Que eu já tinha cantado em uma banda? Não mesmo! Por que todo mundo pensava isso? Diabos! Eu poderia apenas ser muito fã da Paris Hilton, oras. Ou da Gwen Stefani. A Hinata era. Oi?

- Por quê? - estava indignada! Indignadíssima!

- Você tem o cabelo rosa - o moreninho disse rapidinho.

- É que eu gosto de rosa - Hah! Toma essa! Sou esperta! - tudo na minha casa é rosa. Por que acham logo que eu gosto de rock? - Hm! Quero ver escaparem dessa!

- Anh... Não que isso importe, mas você tem snakebites, Sakura - Hã? O que? Droga! Malditos piercings! Malditos!11! - E uma tatuagem de escorpião - era deus que falava, apontando pra mim - e suas roupas estão rasgadas - ele apontou para a minha linda blusa cinza, por cima da preta. Ganhei ela quando tinha quatorze anos. Acho que tia Ai não iria gostar muito de ver o que eu fiz com ela, não! Hm. Problema!

Chateação. Eu precisava pensar rápido. Sorte que eu era esperta.

- E daí. Deem meia volta com esses estereótipos. Eu não sei fazer nada. Não tenho talento nenhum, nenhuminho! - Hah! Isso era incontestável!

Mas então o moreninho com o sorriso bonitinho tirou um papel de dentro da jaqueta dele, e desenrolou pra mim.

- Bem, nós somos fãs da sua antiga banda. Nós ouvimos suas demos, e gostamos muito, por isso viemos te procurar. Então soubemos que agora você está livre e...

NÃO! NÃO! Malditos! Infelizes! Trazendo logo pro primeiro capítulo as desgraças que eram pros outros capítulos! Lá estava aquele desgraçado, com o braço no ombro da eu do pôster, e olhando para a eu que estava vivinha agora! Tão lindo com aquele cabelo. Tão tchucs com aquela barriga. Ainda lembrava direitinho como era por baixo da camisa. Grmphf grmphf! Não, não mesmo! Ele era ridículo. Desgraçado. Infame. É!

Foi então que eu olhei pra aquele outro, o loiro. E descobri tudo! Eu era esperta, não disse que era? Maldita! Sempre soube! Deus era, na verdade, Ino disfaçada! Só ela aprontaria aquilo pra mim! Eu disse, ela é durona! E veja, sua versão masculina também era alta, forte, bronzeada, loira, e tinha olhos azuis! Lógico! Só podia ser ela! Hah! Ino era burra, muito burra. Hahahahaha! Mas eu sou um gênio! Aquilo tudo era um plano bem elaborado pra fazer meu dinheiro voar, como sempre. Desgraçada! Maldita! E tinha nos obrigado a ser amigas dela! Vaca! Mas eu não iria cair naquilo não, não mesmo! Empurrei ela com toda força! Muwahahaha! É. Eu sou forte! Ino caiu no chão, e o cúmplice dela, que eu ainda ia descobrir quem, ah se ia, se agachou na mesma hora pra levantar aquela miserável.

Meti meu pé nas escadas e corri! Corri de verdade! Na minha casinha eu estaria bem. Segura. Mas Ino tinha poderes! Chateação. Maldito o dia em que fui morar vizinho a ela.

E tudo culpa daquele desgraçado do-!

Mais uma vez aqueles infelizes interromperam meus pensamentos. Chateação. Ino me cercou pela frente, e o cúmplice dela estava atrás de mim! Me bloquearam mesmo! E nenhuma daquelas pessoas superiores douradinhas fizeram alguma coisa pra me ajudar! Elas eram xenófobas, eu sabia. Saco.

- Ei, testudaaaa! - ? Eu conhecia aquela voz! Me virei, pra dar de cara com minha alma gêmea que não era mais minha alma gêmea. E lá atrás dele, estava ela, Ino! Dando tchauzinho e tudo. Miserável. Me virei de novo. O loirinho ainda estava lá. Será que Ino também podia fazer clones? Hm.

- Me empresta algum hoje? - ela chegou, com aquele sorriso psicopata. - eu acabei perdendo o meu, e agora não tenho como voltar pra casa!- ela disse, fazendo biquinho. Maldita. Ainda achava que eu ia cair nessa!

E lá se foi o meu dinheiro, voando, sem que eu fizesse nada! Eu disse que ela tinha poderes! Desgraçada! Estava farta daquelas mágicas de Ino! E ela me deixou lá, antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa! Foi embora, linda, leve e loira. Chateação.

Deus ainda olhava pra mim. Parecia meio confuso. Ainda não estava convencida se ele era ou não um clone de Ino. Gênios consideram todas as possibilidades!

- Cara, eu vou ligar pro Sasuke agora! - o branquinho disse, alegre, pegando o celularzinho.

- Vai ligar pra que? - Perguntei, levantando o rosto, fazendo minha melhor pose de durona. Eu metia medo em todo mundo. Ehehehe.

- Hm... Pra dizer que achamos você - ele respondeu, com uma ruguinha na testa.

- Olha, eu não vou fazer parte de banda nenhuma - agora eu estava séria! Saco - eu não tive boas experiências com isso, e no momento, estou muito dedicada com meus estudos.

- Entendo - o loiro agora estava ao lado do moreno. Ele soltou um suspiro. Parecia decepcionado. Me derreti inteira. Mas não dei o braço a torcer! Nesse mundo, você tem que ser firme, mesmo quando estiver falando com deus - Mas você não pode nos dar nem uma chancezinha? - ele praticamente fazia bico. Tão lindo. Fofo. Aw.

Mas eu cruzei os braços. Não, por mais que eles fossem bonitinhos, eu não queria. Aquilo não iria dar futuro pra mim, e mamãe estava pagando caro, lá da Inglaterra, pra que eu me formasse aqui! E além do mais, se minha vida estava no que estava, era tudo culpa dessas porcarias!

- Só um dia - ele continuou - você escuta a gente, vê se gosta do que a gente faz, só isso. A gente tem uma boa estrutura. Temos contatos! Tínhamos tudo preparado pra enviar as demos para a gravadora, mas nossa vocalista nos deixou na mão na hora agá- ele fez carinha de cachorro solitário. Fofo. Quase chorei. Porcaria - estamos levando mesmo a sério - ele completou, tentando me convencer.

Mas eu tinha uma bolsa de estudos. E mamãe pagava caro meu apartamentozinho apertadinho. E eu não queria mais me envolver naquele meio. Tenho meus motivos. Mas calma! Isso também é pra outros capítulos.

- Sem chance.

Eu disse firme e forte. Saí dali firme e forte. Mas os desgraçados me seguiam! Eu ia cada vez mais rápido, e eles também! Mas que coisa! Me seguiram até a saída da universidade. Mas aquilo não era bagunça, não. Me virei para eles e bati o pé.

- Se vocês não pararem de me seguir, eu chamo os seguranças.

Héh! Toma essa. Eu não dou mole.

- Aqui não tem seguranças - o loiro com a camiseta branca me informa.

Mas hein? Universidade fajuta!

- Só uma chance. Por favor - o moreninho da jaqueta me pedia. Olhei pra ele. Tão fofo. Branquinho como eu. Tinha vontade de apertar. Mas nessa hora, um pouco mais na frente, o ônibus chegava no ponto. Ops. Era uma pena, mas fazer o que? Eu tinha que ir. Eu era uma pobre moça, se não pegasse o ônibus ali, não teria como ir pra casa. Coitada de mim. Fui obrigada a sair correndo e deixar os dois ali! Peninha mesmo. Mas fazer o quê. É a vida.

Só que os dois vieram atrás de mim, correndo. Diabos! Eles não desistiam nunca não?

Eu era uma pobre moça. Magrinha, baixinha. Indefesa. Não podia deixar que dois marmanjos me seguissem. O mundo é perigoso, e cada um faz o que pode. Acontece. Dei um chute da canela do loirinho quando ele tentava subir para o ônibus também. Fazer o quê. É a vida. O loirinho caiu no chão, pela segunda vez, agarrando o tornozelo. O branquinho simpático se abaixou outra vez, pra ajudar o amiguinho. Antes de o ônibus sair, olhei pela janela. O moreninho me olhava feio. Hm. Será que ele não gostou? Opsss.


End file.
